En el silencio
by Allison Doolin
Summary: Dicen que la vida es extraña, y que no lograrás encontrar la explicación; te dejas envolver por esa experiencia y lo vives tal como se presenta; si lo cuestionas la ansiedad te consume, pero si te dejas llevar las cosas cambian sintiéndote parte de ese entorno. Ahí me encontraba yo debatiéndome entre ser el que cuestiona todo o ser el espectador cautivo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, la verdad es que comencé un fic en otro lado pero jamás lo terminé, espero hacerlo dentro de este periodo, aunque eso es otro cuento. Bueno, hace un tiempo atrás comencé a interesarme en la serie de Gravity Falls y la verdad es que me ha encantado mucho, me gustan las series que siguen con una idea de base y la desarrollan durante todos los capítulos.

Debo confesar que hace años había visto uno que otro capítulo de la serie, pero como no sabía el horario de transmisión era un poco difícil de seguirlo, además no le presté demasiada atención, y la verdad es que entré por completo a verla y ponerme al día cuando me topé de casualidad con un fanart de pinecest y ahí mi vida cambió jajaja. Si, los chipeo mucho, son tan adorables.

Bueno, comienzo escribiendo este one-short, también es la primera vez que hago uno, así que espero tenga aceptación. Todo comentario es bien recibido, sea para felicitar y dar críticas constructivas. Voy a advertir (y ya he visto a muchos que lo hacen) que todo comentario de índole escandalosa por "incitar el incesto" me vale, de partida es una ficción, y no, no me veo teniendo algo con mi hermano; cabe destacar que en la antigüedad estas prácticas eran aceptadas ya que se mantenía el linaje y la herencia dentro de la familia, así que lo pensaré dentro de ese contexto; tampoco le prestaré mucha atención si deciden comentar hacía ese punto, para mi vale otro tipo de observaciones.

En fin, no seguiré dando la lata y los dejaré con la lectura, es corto pero espero les guste. Las serie no me pertenece, solo la idea es mía y escribo por entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ello.

 _ **EN EL SILENCIO**_

 _Por: Allison Doolin_

A veces dicen que la vida es extraña, por más vueltas que le des a ciertas situaciones no lograrás encontrar la explicación de por qué son de tal o cual manera, tan solo suceden; te dejas envolver por esa… esa experiencia, sentimiento, situación o lo que sea que pase en el momento y lo vives tal como se presenta; que si lo cuestionas te surgen un sinfín de ansiedades y el prejuicio te consume, pero si te dejas llevar siendo un mero espectador, las cosas cambian totalmente sintiéndote parte de ese entorno. Ahí me encontraba yo, de esa maldita manera, debatiéndome entre ser el que cuestiona todo o ser el espectador cautivo.

Me dejé llevar por el momento decidiendo ser aquel sujeto que se encuentra en modo contemplativo visualizando una obra de arte, deleitándose con los matices que adquiere, lo que provoca de manera secreta.

A lo lejos una suave melodía se dejaba escuchar, mientras una menuda figura se acoplaba a mi costado buscando encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Las ventanas de la sala principal se hallan abiertas de par en par y el aire deja mecer apaciblemente algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello. Los suaves colores del ocaso delinean aquella figura bañándola en tonalidades cálidas tal como su sonrisa proyecta.

La observé tomar el control remoto del equipo de música y cambiar las canciones, mientras el día dejaba ir los últimos rayos dejándonos en penumbras, simplemente disfrutando de aquellos momentos de silencioso acompañamiento. Se deslizó suavemente a través del sofá, levantándose y manteniéndose en medio de la sala, me dirigió una suave sonrisa junto a su apacible y sincera mirada, cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar por el suave murmullo de aquellas notas que nos acompañan a esas horas.

Mantuve una actitud pacífica, tratando de desdibujar la silueta que se proyecta frente a mí para volverla a rehacer en historias que nos entrelazaran, en aquellas ensoñaciones que me hacen viajar más allá de la comprensión racional. Una sensación gélida recorre mi espalda, sintiendo que no soy parte del entorno, como si solo estuviera presente en medio de aquellos sentimientos que retumbaban en esos momentos en mi interior y tratando de entender lo que pudiera encontrarse en aquella maraña de confusión; sin embargo basta con enfocar la mirada y el único punto fijo que entona en ese momento es el de tu silueta danzante y tu risa que te recorre en susurros inofensivos.

Nunca he sido de aquellos que se dejan llevar por esos pensamientos que se ajustan con el corazón, se siente caótico que ambos se encuentren en armonía y estén de acuerdo con todo lo que está sucediendo, sin embargo todo ese tren de inseguridades se detiene con tan solo ver tu sonrisa, borrando toda barrera y desestabilizando cualquier intensión. Te observo en colores, y te siento con un aroma distintivo, ella tiene una naturaleza única y huele a libertad.

La observo en cámara lenta, captando cada detalle de ella, tratando de no perder fácilmente la cabeza, pero por ella perdería hasta el rumbo solo por verla de aquella manera, tan ella. Y comienzan nuevamente los cuestionamientos, aquellos que la delinean pasando a ser la figura reluciente que desentona con aquel fondo monótono que se ha transformado mi vida. No hay nada nuevo que descubrir, todos mis pensamientos atravesaron aquella inspección pasando enormes exámenes hasta hilarse de manera fina para la final aceptación, de verdad no hay nada nuevo que investigar más que observarla sin escrúpulos, sin temor.

Me levanto sin prisas, mientras ella se mece al son de la música la cual descansa sobre su piel; me acerco por su espalda silenciosamente tratando de no romper la burbuja que la envuelve y deslizo suavemente mis dedos por su hombro descubierto. Un escalofrío te recorre y te meces lentamente mientras te cubro con mis brazos. Beso tu coronilla y sueltas una pequeña risilla, aquella que siempre me ha gustado, y nos quedamos en la completa oscuridad mientras el día ya ha partido del hogar. Siendo nosotros dos en ese preciso instante, yo guardando mis sentimientos de manera recelosa y tú desplazándote por la vida sin tener conciencia del estrago que dejas en mi vida.

Revolviéndose en mis brazo, Mabel se voltea con dificultad – Dipper, será mejor que vayamos a la cocina a preparar la cena, papá y mamá llegaran pronto y estoy casi segura que mueren por tomar un poco del jugo Mabel – Presiona con un dedo mi nariz y suelta un sonido gracioso.

Me río de manera perezosa – Esta bien – Revuelvo su cabello y ella infla sus mejillas – Pero esta vez trata de no colocar demasiados dinosaurios – Me retiro lentamente. Los días son así, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, si bien ella lo ve como algo natural, para mi nuestros momentos son únicos. Si me preguntan hasta dónde llegará todo esto, la verdad es que no lo sé; tampoco quiero esclarecer todo esto, no tengo la intensión de entenderlo… Eso creo. De lo que si estoy seguro, es que mi vida en compañía de Mabel es perfecta, ella le da el mejor toque de todos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, hola a todos! He de decir que he tenido demasiado trabajo en mi práctica, por lo que en mi otra historia no he podido actualizarla, me da un poco de tristeza porque no deseo que se quede mucho tiempo suspendida o de lo contrario perderé el hilo de ideas que tengo para esa historia. Pero bueno, el trabajo es lo primero, por lo que debo darle prioridad.

Ahora, para demostrar lo apenada que me siento por lo anterior, he decidido hacer un nuevo oneshort y decidí colocarlo acá. El porqué de ello, no lo sé, pero si diré que me encanta escribir de esta forma más bien descriptiva. Ahora si alguien cree que se le puede sacar un poco más de provecho y colocarle diálogos, me encantaría que pudiese darme sugerencias, la verdad es que me cuesta una enormidad ese aspecto, siento que se me da más el describir situaciones. Ahora, el capítulo pueden tomarlo como una continuación o como uno independiente del otro, pero si apuntan hacia la relación entre los hermanos Pines.

También olvide mencionar la sugerencia de una canción para leer el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que si alguien se anima a leerlo nuevamente escuchándola, sería genial. Me inspiré escuchando una canción de los Smashing Pumpkins, el nombre del tema es "Luna", denle una oportunidad, vale la pena jajaja.

No sé si me animaré a escribir otro capítulo, pero si así fuese los demás estarán estructurados de la misma manera. Como siempre la serie no me pertenece, solo la idea es mía y escribo por entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ello. Sin otro particular, los dejo con la historia.

 _ **EN EL SILENCIO**_

 _Por: Allison Doolin_

Su sentido se vio confundido y no lograba retomar sus anteriores ideas, aquellas que tenían relación a los crecientes cambios entre ellos. Se sentía un poco nervioso y eso no se comparaba con el sentimiento de anticipación que provenía de las veces en que se encontraba a punto de resolver uno de los miles de misterios que rodeaban a Gravity Falls; esto era aún mayor: _él se había hecho consciente de que Mabel despertaba el interés del resto de la población masculina_. Siempre imaginó que aquellos anhelos que la joven mantenía acerca de un romance, eran cosas absurdas y un poco tempranas para la edad en la que se encontraban, sin embargo ahora se hacía más evidente que en cualquier momento los sueños de la chica comenzarían a dar frutos.

Estaba consciente de que algún día llegaría ese momento, próximo a golpear a su puerta, sin embargo lo veía tan lejano, como aquellos momentos en los que Mabel creaba graciosos planes para poder conquistar a su épico amor de verano; pero no sabía lo confiado y equivocado que estaba, ya que cuando ese momento llegó a tocar a su puerta, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con su mayor temor materializado: _alguien tan real como lo era él_.

Aquella imagen se estaba alejando; la imagen que lo complementaba, alguien que reflejaba más allá de lo que revelaba su espejo interior, sentía que en ese momento se estaba quedando atrás en la vida de su hermana. Él no quería creer y la realidad le pego del todo en la cara.

El intruso daba una imagen de confianza, sin embargo no iba a olvidar la regla máxima: _el no confiar en nadie y jamás dejarla de lado_. Conocía cada momento en la vida de ella, sin embargo ella prefería a un completo desconocido. Los días se hacían incomodos y yo seguía pensando que él no merecía mi completa confianza. Notaba sus intenciones y yo solo quería que se alejara, sin embargo eso me hizo mantener la distancia. Se mostraban momentos cotidianos, en los que compartían como siempre lo hacían, sin embargo aún se encontraba esa sensación de que algo podría salir mal.

Pensaba por las noches el daño que yo también le causaba cuando en un momento todo cambio. Llegaste a mí, pidiendo de mi compañía, que estabas triste por el hecho de que yo me alejara de ti; tú te mostrabas confundida, ya que no entendías a qué se debía mí peculiar comportamiento. Y así fue como me contaste acerca de tus temores y que solo querías estar cerca de mi compartiendo tu momento de felicidad. Cuando esa situación turbulenta entre los dos pasó, se comenzaron a gestar situaciones que nos comprometían. Era vergonzoso para ambos, pasaban noches en las cuales me fijaba en tus detalles más allá de aquellas cosas que ya conocía, no soportaba verme tratando de memorizar todas tus nuevas facetas.

Hasta que un día se desató la explosión. Tú, extraño forastero, a quien accedí a compartir al ser más importante de mi vida, destruiste sus sueños. Decidido a honrar tu memoria, me abalance a retarlo, a marcar los límites y cortar los lazos. Te dejó destrozada, como en un capullo sumergido, mientras te encontrabas como una crisálida en tus sentimientos. Tus pesares remecían mi interior, resonando tus lamentos y yo siento el sinfín de tus sensaciones. Te desvanecías en el lamento, como un apabullante sonido incandescente. Tu sonrisa se quebrantó, apagando así su sonido único. Quedé devastado por esta pérdida enorme, te sentía estremecer en mis sentidos, pude ahogarme en tu desvelado lamento, mientras que en mis brazos te aferrabas buscando consuelo.

Atravesamos el camino, reponiéndonos el uno al otro, entregándonos momentos únicos, confiándonos, anteponiéndonos al dolor, para vencerlo de la única forma que conocíamos, estando juntos. Y te confesé que quien te perdía, era una persona que pocos entienden el significado de la alegría de pasar tiempo junto a ti.

Pude alcanzar tu belleza mientras detenía tu tristeza sobre mis dedos. Y luego lo supe… supe que algún día te deberías alejar de mí; sé que inevitablemente nuestros caminos se van a separar, mientras nos desarrollamos y crecemos de manera independiente, pero mientras aún tenga tiempo, trataré de pasar mis días contigo. Sin embargo, no hay distancias que nos separen mil años.


End file.
